


Love Is Worth Waiting For (Spring Man X Reader)

by Shedua



Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Confessional, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shedua/pseuds/Shedua
Summary: You've always been an average person living an average, boring life. Meanwhile, your childhood friend (and crush) has gone on to become the world's greatest ARMS fighter, Spring Man, and has left you in the dust. However, an unexpected text message brings you face to face with him once again. What will happen when you two reconnect for the first time in a year? Fanfic is gender neutral.
Relationships: Spring Man (ARMS)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Love Is Worth Waiting For (Spring Man X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: all the Spring Man X Reader fanfics suck ass so it seems like I have to take things into my own hands. Enjoy or die, bitches!!!!!1

“Another flawless KO by the amazing Spring Man!”  
The camera panned down to show a dazed Master Mummy, sprawled out on the floor. A gloating Spring Man stood over him, grinning and waving at all the die-hard fans spread amongst the seats surrounding the arena.   
“Amazing how easily Spring Man could take down a fighter the size of Master Mummy! I guess size really isn’t a factor in this game…”   
The cheering crowd yelling “Spring Man! Spring Man!” Over and over echoed through your head before you shut off the television, letting out a big sigh. Dead silence filled your small apartment yet again, as you stared ahead at the black television screen mounted to your wall.  
You wondered if that boy even remembered where he came from. Or if he even remembered you.   
Back in high school, you and Spring Man, or known to you by his real name, Bud (known affectionately to you as Buddy back in the day) were close friends. The two of you were in completely different cliques, you being the more quiet and reserved “artsy” type, staying in your lane but doing well in classes, meanwhile he was loud, outgoing, and one of the people basically everyone knows in school. He was definitely popular, especially with the girls.  
Even before he got his arms ability, he was always in the school’s gym, lifting. Girls would flock to him left and right. He was always sort of the flirty type, leading them on, dating and switching off to a new girl, they were always the most pretty and sought after girls in the school. You felt like none of them were really close to him though. You felt like you knew him better than anyone else.   
You had feelings for him basically throughout all of high school. You would never ever dare to tell him though. You knew that your social status was in shambles at that school, and being rejected by him would only break it down to smithereens. You knew that, with all the girls he was getting the opportunity to date, there was no chance that he would waste his time with a nobody like you.   
Once he got his arms ability, he was immediately signing contracts left and right to compete in the Arms sport. About the middle of senior year, he was so well off he dropped out. You haven’t heard from him ever since then, but every once and a while you’ll turn the television to the sports channel and watch him fight. It gives you some sort of sense that you still know him. It’s not like anyone would believe you if you told them that you and him were friends, though.  
“I’m not surprised to see him still so excited to be the center of attention.” You mumbled to yourself under your breath as you stood yourself up from the couch. You felt all the blood rush from your head, leaving you dizzy for a slight second, then everything went back to normal. You arched your back and stretched, letting out a yawn. You shuffled your way to the fridge, and took a look at the digital clock on your stove. 5:37 PM it read. And here you were, still in your pajamas, laying around.  
You opened the fridge and pulled out a pint of half eaten ice cream, popped it in the microwave for 5ish seconds so it wouldn’t be hard as a rock, then took it out and took a big spoonful of it into your mouth. It was still pretty frozen.  
Suddenly, the sound of your phone buzzing in your sweatpants pocket jolted you out of your tired, ice cream-eating coma. “Who the hell is texting me?” You thought. It was probably your mom, asking you if you had paid your electric bill yet, to which you would reply, “I’m waiting for my next paycheck.” But, when you pulled your phone out and looked at its LED lit screen, your heart dropped into your stomach.  
Your phone read: “Buddy: (5:45 PM) hey, [y/n] long time no talk!”  
Your first response to this text message was shock, then anger. ‘No shit it’s been a long time! It’s been like, what, a year? A year and a few months? What could he possibly want from me now that he has to text me about?’ These thoughts ran through your head, but you knew that when you replied you had to be nice. So that meant not saying cuss words.   
You sat there, mulling over whatever response you could think of that didn’t seem passive aggressive.  
“Hey Bud. I just saw your fight with MM on Tv. You did well. What’s up?”  
Did that seem like you were kissing up to him? Oh well. Doesn’t matter, he’d like that anyways. You hit send, then put your phone back into your pocket. You didn’t want to admit to it, but you were anxious for his next text message.  
Your eyes reverted back to the ice cream pint. It was cookie dough flavor. You could never go wrong with cookie dough. You took the spoon, dug it deep into the slightly less frozen ice cream. You were about to pull out the biggest spoonful known to man, but suddenly your phone buzzed again.  
You pulled your phone out of your pocket again, and stared at the dimly lit screen. It read:  
“Buddy: (5:47 PM) I sure did! I’m glad you’re watching me on tv, always good to know I’ve got another fan. Anyways, I shot you a text because I wanted to see if you’re free tomorrow. I’d like to catch up with you... You can come over to my pad and we can watch that dumb movie you always wanted me to watch. What was it called… ‘Love is Worth Waiting For’ or something? You always said it was super good but I never wanted to watch it. But we can totally watch it tomorrow! (-:6“  
Was… was that “6“ supposed to represent his hair or something? You didn’t expect any less of him to do something as cheesy and dumb as that. Anyways, that wasn’t what was on your mind right now. Did he really mean that? It almost seemed too good to be true. He wants to hang out with you for the first time in a year… not only that but he wants to watch your dumb romcom movie? You pinched yourself, just to make sure you weren’t having some weird fantasy of a dream. You pinched yourself too hard. It hurt.  
You sat there for a while, trying to think of some response that wouldn’t make you seem TOO excited, but also interested. You finally decided to respond with “Woah, is this really Buddy texting me and not some imposter? Of course I’m down for that, I’m surprised you’re finally giving in to watching the greatest movie of all time. What time?”  
Once again your eyes reverted back to that beautiful tub of ice cream. It was time for you to get that giant spoonful that you deserved. You spooned it out, and crammed it in your mouth, letting the wonderful sensation of cookie dough ice cream fill your mouth. The pleasure did not last long however, because a terrible brain freeze followed. And then another buzz from your sweatpants pocket. Wincing in pain, you pulled your phone out again to read the text message:  
“I mean, yeah I guess so. But I’m Spring Man now! You better get used to calling me that instead. (-;6 Does 9PM tomorrow sound good to you? I’ll pick you up at 8:30 or so. You’re still in that old apartment right?”  
That old apartment… Yes, you still were in that old apartment. At the beginning of senior year you moved into it using the money you had saved from your job at the time with two friends. But now a year later they’ve all moved onto bigger things in life, like college or Arms, and you were still stuck in it, fending for yourself. Also… what does he mean by he’s “Spring Man now?” Is he too good for his own name? You scowled a bit, but typed out the message:  
“Yeah, a bit late but that time works. And yes, I’m still in my old crummy apartment. Hope you know how to get here still.”  
After a few minutes your phone vibrated again, reading:  
“Oh, I’ll be at my pad. But I’ll send a chauffeur to come pick you up and drive you over. They’re a little strict about me driving or just being in cars if it’s not necessary. Don’t want me to wind up in a wreck or something. But yeah! I’ll see you tomorrow, looking forward to it, [y/n]!”  
You couldn’t really begin to believe the last few text messages that were exchanged. Did he really want to do this? Why is he now asking to do this? What is his motive? There was a lot going through your head, but you figured it would be best to just wait until tomorrow to figure it all out and not get your hopes up. You shuffled back over to your TV screen with your ice cream pint, turned it on, and proceeded to watch. It began to blare:  
“Amazing! Another fantastic win for The Bouncer! Let’s go, Spring Man!”  
~~~  
Your eyes darted back and forth across your apartment anxiously. It was the next day, approximately 8:13 PM. You had a boring and long day at work, but now you were home, and ready for whatever awaited you. You knew that chauffeur or whatever Bud was sending out for you would be here in just a few minutes. You kept checking your phone, unlocking it to see if any text messages from him such as “Sorry, I have to cancel!” Or some other excuse would pull up. But nothing of the sort came. He was definitely going through with this.  
You sat down and sunk into your big, plush couch. It was always your favourite furniture item. It was more comfortable than your bed. You nervously sat there in silence, staring at the digital clock next to your television. God dammit, the suspense was killing you. What would happen? Would some fancy-dressed old man in a shiny new limousine pull up to your shanty apartment building? That would really throw the rest of the residents for a loop.  
You sat there daydreaming about the future, until you suddenly heard a loud, strong knock on your door. It made you jolt back into reality, but not in the most pleasant way.   
You hurriedly stood yourself up from your couch, and fumbled around with the deadbolt on your front door before finally unlocking it and revealing a… giant man behind the door. He was very tall, probably 6’4”. He wore a business suit, dark sunglasses, you could see that he had the arms genetic through the sleeve openings on his suit. He was definitely pretty intimidating. It caught you off guard.  
“Uhh… have you come here to arrest me for something? It’s because I haven’t paid my electric bill, isn’t it…?”  
“What? No. You’re [y/n], correct? I’m at the right apartment number?”  
Suddenly you realised who this guy probably was. “Oh! Are you the fancy chauffeur Bud told me about? You’re a bit early…”  
He nodded. “I’m the chauffeur sent here by Spring Man. Follow me, I’ll take you to your ride.” He moved aside, allowing you room to exit your apartment.   
“Oh! Alright. Hold on.” You hurried back into your apartment to quickly grab your keys and bag that held the most important thing to you, your wallet. You almost slipped on your wooden kitchen floor on your way out.  
“Ha… sorry about that. I didn’t think you would be here so early. I just had to grab my things.” You looked up at the tall mass of a human being that was your chauffeur. He just raised an eyebrow at you, keeping the same straight face. He must have seen you slipping on your kitchen floor like a child trying to walk on ice. You don’t think he was impressed.  
You locked up your apartment and exited into the hallway, only to be met with another 3 hulking men of similar appearance and stature as the one who had knocked on your door. NOW you REALLY felt intimidated. Was all of these guys necessary to just take you to Bud’s place?  
You nervously walked down to the bottom floor of your apartment building, being surrounded by the massive four men. Once you were in the lobby you got some weird looks from the other residents. It probably looked like you were being extorted out by the FBI or something. That would burn a negative image into their minds about you…  
Once you got to the outside of your apartment building, you were greeted with a huge modern limousine, parked right on the sidewalk. It was kind of drawing a crowd, as there were quite a few people gathered around staring at it in awe and wonder. On the side of the limo it had big fancy letters spelling out “SPRING GYM” with the classic Spring Man logo printed on the hood of the car.   
One of the brawny men walked up and opened the door for you. He gestured for you to get inside. You awkwardly walked up to the car and shuffled your way in. You could hear people around whispering and murmuring, saying things like “Who is that and why are they getting in?” “Is this really Spring Man’s limo? Did they win an opportunity to meet him or something?” You were glad when the man shut the car door. That was enough hearing people talk about you for one day. Hopefully you wouldn’t get on the news or something.  
The men got in the row of seats in front of you in the limo, and it began to drive off. The ride there was long, awkward and silent. You just kind of fiddled around on social media on your phone the whole time. However, you knew that you had arrived the moment you pulled up to a big, fancy yet minimalistic apartment building, equipped with guards and secret entry codes and everything.   
After about 10 minutes of getting through wall after wall of security to the big flashy apartment building, you were finally escorted out of the limo by the burly men.  
“This way.” One of them said. “Stay with us, and don’t wander off. You’re here only to see Spring Man by request of him, not anybody else. Understand?”  
“I, uh, yeah. Yeah I got it.” You stuttered out. You nodded your head up and down, and gulped. You really were making a fool of yourself. Hopefully you wouldn’t run into these guys again. Imagine how awkward it would be to run into one of them at a grocery store or something…  
A shove from one of the men jolted you out of your thought bubble. He wanted you to walk between him and another. You awkwardly shimmied into the apartment building between them.  
The inside of the building was just as expensive looking as the outside. It was simple, but you could tell it was made with only the finest of quality materials. There were holo-projected televisions on the walls, showing various channels like the news, ARMS competitions, etc. There was a big flashy statue in the middle of the lobby. It was Max Brass, the famous ARMS competitor. It looked like it was completely sculpted from gold, it glittered under a huge open sunroof placed above it. It was astounding, to say the least. However, besides you, and the buff squad of guardsmen, there was nobody else in the lobby. You were led to a fancy glass elevator that took you up to the third floor.   
The men led you down a hallway, and then abruptly stopped at a door. The front of the door was completely covered in copious amounts of fan mail taped all over it. However the sign stating the room number and who it belonged to was still visible. “ROOM 307 SPRING MAN” it read.  
One of the burly men knocked on the door with the same hard and firm knock he used on your door. He then pressed a button on a fancy intercom that was next to the door. “Spring Man, we have your visitor.”  
You suddenly heard loud footsteps approach the other side of the door. Then, the door slammed open, and there he was. Some people at this moment might let out an excited squeal. Some others might yell excitedly “oh my God! It’s really Spring Man, in front of me in the flesh!” Others might just pee their pants in shock. But no, you stood there, with a straight face, recognising your old friend right away.  
“Hey Bud. Long time no see.” You said casually.  
“Y/N! You really gotta get used to calling me Spring Man.” He laughed. It had been quite a long time since you heard that voice utter your name. “Get in here! We got a party to start!” He grabbed your arm with a firm grip and pulled you in.   
You awkwardly stumbled into his apartment. It was… nice. Taking a brief look around showed you that he had a nice huge flat screen tv, a nice couch, a pretty view of the outside surroundings from a balcony outside that was visible from the sliding glass doors. He had a section in the room where he had a punching bag and a pair of the iconic Toaster Arms hung up on the wall, you could tell they were well used.  
Even though his apartment was nice though, that didn’t save it from his clutter. The floor surrounding the punching bag was riddled with empty protein shake mix bags, and empty water bottles. His kitchen that was connected to the TV room had a big stack of pizza boxes on the counter. And more protein mix. It was protein mix hell. The best way you could describe it was a shiny golden trophy with pizza sauce stains on it.   
Spring Man said some brief words to the men, and then closed his apartment door, turning around to face you. “You like my pad Y/N? It’s a little messy, I apologise for that.”   
You smirked. “You couldn’t even clean up for me huh?”   
He gave you a slightly surprised yet playful look. “Hey! I was busy all yesterday! I had uh…” he thought for a moment. “Oh yeah! I had a bunch of autograph signing and meetings going on. You know this place would be totally spotless for you if I didn’t have things going on!”   
“You know I’m just messing with you right?”  
“Yeah… yeah I knew that. Totally.” Spring Man said. His mind seemed to be on something else as his deep blue eyes moved towards the couch and TV. They suddenly darted back to you. “Well, come over here, sit down. I wanna show you some things before we get started on your movie, trust me, you’re gonna love this.”  
You made your way to the couch and plopped yourself on it. It was pretty firm. You didn’t like that. Spring Man walked over and sat himself next to you, leaving about a foot of space between you and him. He grabbed the remote and was about to turn the Tv on, but then he paused and looked at you.   
“Have you eaten dinner yet Y/N?”   
“No actually.” You stated, keeping your gaze on the blank television screen. You could see his and your reflection in it. It was odd to see that. There you were, in all your plain, boring glory of being a nobody, and then there he was, sitting tall, physically fit, famous, has the Arms genetic, what else could he ask for? It didn’t seem right to see you two together. Your heart sank a bit.   
“Well guess what? You’re in luck, because I just ordered a pizza!” He said, grinning like an idiot. “Here, let me get it.” Instead of standing up, he simply uncoiled and stretched his arm into the kitchen, and grabbed a fresh box of pizza off of the counter located next to the empty box stack. His arm sprung back into its normal position, this time however it came with a box of pizza.   
“It’s pepperoni. I didn’t know what kind of pizza you liked so I just got a classic favourite. Wait… do you like pepperoni pizza? Please tell me you like pepperoni pizza. If you just like cheese then-“  
“Pepperoni is good. Thanks Bud.”   
“Spring Man.” He corrected you.   
You looked at him, slightly annoyed that he was so insisting on you calling him Spring Man now. You’ve known him for what? 5 ish years? Even though you didn’t stay in touch for all of it, he was still close to you back in the days. Could he really not let one person call him by his own name? Does his mom call him Spring Man too?  
He opened the pizza box, revealing the hot and ready pepperoni pizza. He immediately grabbed two slices. He stacked them on top of eachother, and began to eat his weird pizza slice sandwich creation. There was one thing that never changed about him, his weird adoration with pizza, no matter what kind it was.  
You hesitatingly grabbed a slice, and slowly nibbled on it, reverting your attention back to the tv screen. The pizza was good, a little bit too garlicky for your taste, but good.   
“Okay! Are you ready to see this?” Spring Man said through his mouthful of pizza. He turned the television on, leaving a pretty nasty grease stain on the power button. The television instantly flicked on, revealing a reel of clips of Spring Man competing in the ARMS championships.   
“Y/N, check out this sick K.O. I get on Misango here. He can’t take the heat of my toasters, it’s crazy!” 

You checked the time on your phone. “10:23 PM” it said. The two of you hadn’t started the movie yet, instead Spring Man has been showing you some highlight reels of him for the past hour and a half. Your eyes were glazed over. You were trying to act like you were interested, but it was getting exhausting. Bud was always a pretty gloaty kind of guy. He liked to show off to everyone, you were no exception. You weren’t surprised to see that this trait of his was still active. He wasn’t even wearing casual clothes right now, he still had his mask on and his competing outfit. It felt fake. He felt sugary and hollow, he didn’t seem like he was there. The Bud you knew was glazed over by this celebrity ego. You didn’t feel like you belonged. He didn’t seem genuine.  
“Hey… Bud-I mean, Spring… Can we start the movie? It’s getting late…” you said quietly, trying really hard to not come off as rude or interruptive.  
He looked at you. He was always a big fan of eye contact and you never were, but your eyes met his deep blue ones. “Oh, yeah of course! Should have said something earlier, haha.” He smiled.   
You let out a deep sigh. “I brought the DVD of it.” You said   
“Oh, don’t worry about that.” He said. “I rented it on here. I don’t have a DVD player anyways, too advanced for that.” He said sarcastically, chuckling at his own joke. Classic Bud.  
He pulled up the movie, “Love is Worth Waiting For”, 1997. Starring some famous people that were cool in 1997 but are now either old and ugly, meth heads, or both. According to whatever place Spring Man was renting the movie from, the movie only has a ⅗ star rating. What the hell? This movie is amazing! You wanted to get physically angry but you didn’t, you kept it in like any good mannered human being would.   
“Aren’t you excited, Y/N? I’m finally watching this movie that you swear your life on! Finally! After all these years!” He was really hyping it up. You were kind of hyping it up too.  
“Yeah, I’m excited, but really, you should have watched this movie years ago when I originally told you to.” You stated.  
“Hey, better late than never right?” He gave you a dumb little wink.   
He started the movie, and you both sat back on the couch and began watching.   
The movie played out like a classic cheesy romance movie. The story was essentially about two friends who lived their whole life being madly in love with each other, being each other’s “soul mates” but neither of them ever knew about it. The girl goes in becoming huge in the model industry and sleeping around with men, none of them she can find happiness from. She starts doing drugs and a bunch of shady shit while still keeping the celebrity face on, even though she’s suffering, and the guy essentially stays a normal guy, silently rooting for her from the sidelines. It’s kind of heartbreaking to say the least.   
However, near the end the girl and the guy run into each other. To you, this part of the movie makes it golden. As the part began to play out, you got all giddy in your seat as you watched. Spring Man was gonna either eat this up like cookie dough or he was gonna think it’s the cheesiest dumbest thing he’s ever seen. Either way the reaction will be fun to see.   
The two main characters bump into each other at a dirty crowded club late at night. The girl had just been crying and throwing up in the bathroom, utterly broken and defeated with what her life has become. Her heavily caked on makeup is smeared all over her face. The guy had just been mulling over the idea of suicide with a glass of beer. He feels as if his meaningless life will be forgotten like an easily replaceable cog in the machine of society. They bump into each other, their eyes lock, and they instantly know who the other is. Not just as their identity, but who they really are to each other, soul mates.  
“I’ve been meaning to talk to you for so long but I didn’t know how! I’ve wanted to see you all this time because I knew you could cure me but I had no clue how to get to you!” The girl sobbed “I love you! I always have and I can’t keep living my life without you!”  
“I’ve truly been nothing without you, my whole life, I have been trying to find a purpose to live. I have been trying to find out how I can make a difference in this cold world, and become someone. But now I see that who I am to the world does not matter. The only thing that matters is who I am to you. And I want to heal you.”   
The two of them embrace and cry into each other’s necks. The camera pans out as emotional music plays.   
You could feel eyes on you. You glanced over to Spring Man, who promptly put his gaze back on the screen. You had been feeling his gaze revert to you occasionally throughout the entire movie. But you never bothered to look back until now. He seemed…. almost uptight. Nervous. This wasn’t like him.   
Suddenly, his hand reached out for the remote, and he paused it, right on a close up scene of the two main characters kissing.  
You looked at him, expecting him to say something along the lines of “sorry, I gotta use the bathroom real quick.” Either that or some sort of snarky comment regarding the cheesiness of the movie. But neither of those things happened.  
Instead, he stared at you, immense emotion filling his expression. His eyes were shining.   
“Y/N…” he finally uttered.  
“Uh… Bud, is everything ok…?” You said softly, slightly scooting yourself closer to him. You realised you had called him by his name at the last second. Dammit, he’s gonna say something.  
But he didn’t. And his gaze into you didn’t interrupt. Instead, slowly, he leaned in closer to you. His arm slowly came and wrapped itself around your waist.   
What exactly was going on here? You were really confused. It didn’t occur to you what was happening until his face was only centimetres away from yours, and suddenly your heart was pounding hard in your chest.  
His eyes, his deep blue eyes, half closed, gazed into your own. He had one arm around your waist, softly cuddling you close to him while his other hand gently cupped your face.   
You could feel his soft yet uneven breath on your lips as his slowly closed in on yours… you closed your eyes, bracing yourself for what was coming, and you could feel his lips slightly graze against yours—   
Suddenly a loud blaring tune blasted through the room. It was the Spring Gym’s theme that played on all of their commercials. It was coming from Spring Man’s phone, laying on the counter of his kitchen.   
The two of you remained still for a few seconds, like deer in headlights. Your eyes opened to meet his. He pulled away from you and let out a deep sigh as he got up, shuffled his way to the kitchen, and picked up his phone from the counter.   
He answered the call as he leaned against the counter, crossing one arm over his stomach and the other hand holding his phone up to his ear. “Hey. Look, I told you I had plans today. I’m busy, today’s not a business day for me— why are you calling this late at night?” He mumbled into the phone. You could tell he was aggravated.  
“Do you not see what time it is? …Sponsors? You want me to sign for sponsors? I said I would do that tomorrow… Hold on.”   
Spring Man walked over to his sliding glass door, opened it, and walked out onto the balcony. He closed the door behind him.   
You kept your gaze on him as he seemed to vehemently argue with the person on the other side of the phone. He paced back and forth on the balcony. You could hear muffled words like “The sponsors can wait a couple hours” and “this isn’t that big of a deal” You had seen him angry before, but this time he seemed genuinely ticked.   
You could feel your heartbeat finally slow itself down as you began to try and process the recent events.  
‘Why was he going to kiss me?’ You thought to yourself. Surely he couldn’t have feelings for you. No way. He could get basically any person he wanted his whole life, why would he settle for a nobody like you? Was he going to kiss you in an attempt to make you feel better about yourself? To lead you on? To give you bragging rights? Did he know that you had liked him for so long so he finally gave in out of pity? Is that why he invited you over? So he could give you that kiss you always wanted just to make you feel better about yourself and not because he felt something for you?   
Thoughts began to run through your head at a million miles per hour, it felt like. All while you were keeping your gaze on the heated Spring Man pacing back and forth on the balcony outside. Your vision refocused onto your own reflection shown on the sliding glass doors.   
Seeing yourself again felt wrong.  
“I don’t belong here.” You mumbled underneath your breath.  
You began to hastily look around the room, spotting your bag that had your keys and other essentials in it. You looked down at your phone. “11:45 PM” it read. If you were lucky you could get one of your friends to pick you up, most likely not though, but you figured you could pay someone on one of those chauffeuring apps to drive you home. It didn’t matter, you just felt like you had to get out of here as soon as you could.   
While you were strategically planning everything out in your mind, you heard the sliding door open, and in stepped an exhausted looking Spring Man. He let out a sigh as he walked over to the kitchen counter and put his cell phone back on it, face down.   
You stood up and made your way over to your bag that was hanging on a hook by his front door.  
“Y/N… what are you doing?” He asked, seeing you rummage through your bag.  
You looked up at him, making eye contact, then hastily looked down onto the floor, then back into your back without saying anything.  
“Is everything okay? I’m sorry about that, my agent was just being stupid—“  
“Look, Bud- Spring Man, whatever the hell you want me calling you” you finally stuttered out. “I…. I need to go. You can finish the movie on your own if you want and tell me how you liked it later but it’s late and I need to go.”  
“How are you going to get back home?”  
“I’m gonna call one of those drivers on those apps. They can take me home. Don’t worry about taking me home or anything. I just gotta get home.”  
You took your bag off the hanger and made your way to his front door.  
“Y/N, wait, don’t go yet.” Spring Man hastily made his way to the front door and stood with his back leaning against it, blocking your exit.  
“Look… it’s been nice to see you again. It really has, Bud. But, I don’t belong here. I shouldn’t be here. You’ve moved on to bigger things. I’m still a complete loser of a person with no Arms genetics along with a lame ass apartment that I can’t even afford. I don’t want to tarnish your reputation. You don’t want to be seen with me. It’s not right for me to be with you. Just let me go.” You tried to push past him, but he was like a wall.   
“Please.” You said in a muted, quiet tone. “Let me go home.”  
“Y/N…” he said. Once again he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you into him. He was taller than you, your eye level meeting his chin. He held you close to him, then softly tilted your chin up so he could look you in the eyes.  
God… not this again. You didn’t want him to lead you on like this, even though you wanted him.  
He stared into your eyes for a few seconds. Then he mumbled to you in a mellow voice;  
“I want to kiss you…” then a slight pause. “You don’t have to kiss me back though.”  
You looked down at the floor, softly breathing as his lips slowly came down and met your jawline. He kissed you, his lips were so soft. He pulled away, letting out a soft sigh, then a second later went in and kissed you again, this time closer to your mouth.   
You could hear your mind screaming and racing, your heart pounding. You desperately wanted to kiss him. You yearned for it. But you didn’t want to fall for whatever trap he was laying out.   
He pulled away again. Cupping your face in his hand and gazing at you, breathing gently out of his mouth.   
You looked up at him, and matched his gaze. He went in for another kiss. He kissed you on the cheek close to your mouth, but then you slid your face slightly over so his lips would land on yours instead. Finally, you felt his lips against yours. You closed your eyes.  
‘Dammit. You fell for it.’ You thought to yourself. But you didn’t care anymore.  
He pulled away for a moment, and then came back down on your lips, kissing you harder and more passionately this time. You felt his arm around your waist hold you in tighter. You reluctantly wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into you.   
He pulled away again for a moment so the two of you could catch your breath. His blue eyes gave you that all familiar stare you had been experiencing this whole night. This time though, you could see all the pent up emotion inside of him. The desire he had, the desire for you. Suddenly, it didn’t seem like he was leading you on after all. He was being genuine for once, and you could see it in his eyes.   
He pushed his lips back onto yours, making you let out a faint whimper as he slid his tongue into your mouth. Your embrace on him got tighter as he pinned you against the wall, your legs wrapped around his waist as he held you there, kissing you.   
He pulled away again, the two of you lightly panting.  
“Y/N, I love you.”  
“W-what?” You stammered.  
“I love you. I have loved you for a long time. I just…” he paused. “I didn’t think you’d want to be with someone like me. I’ve always felt too dumb for you. I always wanted to show off. I always wanted attention. And the more I think about it, the more I realised that the reason I was never satisfied with all the attention I got was because it wasn’t from you. All I ever wanted was your eyes, your attention, and your praise.”   
You looked at him, for a while, in disbelief. What the hell was he talking about?  
“I’ve wanted this for so long…” he continued. “I realise now that love is worth waiting for.”  
The two of you remained silent for a few seconds, just looking at the other. You then finally piped in.  
“Bud… you should know how I feel about you at this point. It’s obvious.”  
”And how is that..?” He delicately cooed into your ear, going in for a kiss on your neck.   
“I’ve had feelings for you for as long as I’ve known you, practically…” You said, giving a slight verbal reaction to his lips sliding against your neck. “I-I just didn’t think you… wanted someone like me… I’ve always been a nobody…a-ah…” you quietly whimpered as you felt his teeth graze against your skin.  
“You’ve always been somebody to me…” he said soothingly into your neck.

The two of you continued to kiss for a bit longer before Spring Man finally pulled away, giving you space.   
“I’ve kept you for a while… I’m sorry about that, I don’t want you to leave though.”  
You looked at your phone, the bright screen glared into your eyes like a spotlight in the dimly lit room. You read the time: 12:31 AM”.  
“I should really go.” You said, looking up at him.  
“Yeah… yeah I know you should.” He said. He glanced around the room, seemingly thinking to himself. He looked back at you. “Let me take you home.”  
You smirked at him. “I thought you weren’t allowed to drive anywhere?”   
“Yeah, yeah, it’s whatever though. What are they gonna do to me, huh? I do what I want.” He said in an egotistical manner, puffing up his chest and pointing at himself.   
You let out a giggle. “Yeah, sure. Drive me home then.” You then put on a phoney surprised look, clasping your hands over your mouth. “I can’t believe it! The legendary Bouncer is going to drive me home!”   
“The legendary Bouncer is going to do a lot more besides drive you home.” He smirked, giving you a light peck on the cheek.  
You felt your face turn red as you smiled like an idiot.

Spring Man drove you back to your bland old apartment building located in the dirty suburbs of the city. The whole time he had his arm around you, gently caressing your shoulder and holding you close to him. Instead of using a fancy limo to drive you home he just used what appeared to be an old small car from his high school days. He was always up for starting a scene with fans but he didn’t want to when he wanted to be alone with you. The two of you had a lengthy and entertaining conversation about the old days of high school, reminiscing on the good times the two of you had together. He felt so genuine, and so real with you. It was euphoric.   
The two of you walked up through your empty and silent apartment building to your room number. When the two of you reached your door, Spring Man swept you up in a tight embrace and kissed you. You let out a laugh. It was so cheesy but so good.   
“Thanks for coming over.” He said. “I’ll see you soon.”  
After sharing another embrace the two of you said your goodbyes and he walked down the apartment, back to his old mangy car.  
You smiled as you watched him walk away. It was almost bittersweet. Then you proceeded to let yourself into your apartment.  
You closed and locked up the door behind you, coming back to your old dirty apartment. This time though, you didn’t feel too bad about it. You didn’t feel like you were a nobody anymore. You may be to most, but to the most important person in your life, you were somebody.   
You were about to make your way over to your fridge so you could pull out the good ol’ tub of cookie dough ice cream, but you felt a buzz in your pants pocket. You pulled your phone out.  
“Buddy: (1:24 AM) Check your bag. (;6”  
You walked over to your bag that you had hung up on the wall. You unzipped it. Inside was a folded up note. You pulled it out and unfolded it. It read:  
“I can’t express how amazing I felt tonight in words. I truly felt more happy than I felt when I won the ARMS Grand Prix. I know you probably won’t believe that, because, well duh, I was pretty damn happy when I won that. But trust me. You made me feel like I was on cloud 9.  
I’m gonna try to see you again later this week. I need to see you again soon. It’ll eat me up from the inside if I don’t! You’re like, my life source. You give me something I can’t get anywhere else.  
Even if all of this isn’t great news to you, I know what will be; I actually enjoyed your movie. It was cheesy but you know what? I like cheese. Especially on pizza. Man, I could go for more pizza…  
Anyways, I’ll see you again when you’re free. This time though, it’s gonna be a date. A real one. I’ll take you someplace nice. Nothing can stop me.  
I love you, Y/N.  
-Bud”  
You smiled to yourself, knowing that all of this was definitely worth waiting for.


End file.
